


How Scott and Cassie Lang Spent Halloween

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “Hey!” Barnes points at his eyes. “I don’t wear this, so they won’t believe it’s me.”“An eyeliner?” Scott asks.“It’s war paint, Lang. War paint!” Barnes looks upset and squeezes Cassie's shoulders. “Tell him, Cassie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late Halloween contribution. You gotta read all previous parts to follow this.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Scott fixes the long fake beard and grimaces at his reflection in the mirror.

“I _so_ don’t wanna be that old,” he says softly to himself.

A knock sounds off the door. “Dad!”

“Okay, coming.”

He almost trips his way to open the bathroom door with the long gray robe he’s wearing.

“Shit!”

“You okay Dad?” Cassie’s concerned voice reaches him.

“I’m good.” Then he opens the door to see his daughter is already set to go. Costume, hair and everything.

He spreads his arms wide, wincing when his hand hits the doorframe. She chuckles a bit and then folds her arms over her chest.

“You look awesome Dad.”

“Yeah?” He feels proud of himself. He can pull this off.

Then Cassie frowns at him. “Where’s your wand?”

“Oh, right.” And he runs past her to his room.

“Daaaaad.” She huffs, walking behind him.

Cassie stays by his door while he fetches for the wand he ordered online all for the sake of this costume.

“We’re gonna be late, Dad. I don’t want kids to start knocking on our door. We won’t be able to leave.”

“I thought you’re older now…AHA!” Scott finds it, flipping around and pretending to cast a spell on his bed.

“I’m thirteen, yes. But I’ll never be old for trick-or-treating.”

Scott looks at her and she doesn’t look that much different. Only a bit taller than last year. She still has that baby face. It hits him that one day she’ll grow up so much. Go to college. Start dating, drinking…Get married. Have kids.

 _I wonder if I could lock her up like Rapunzel,_ he thinks. _  
_

“Dad?”

Scott shakes his head out of these horrible thoughts and then Cassie takes a step toward him.

“Are you crying?” She asks, concerned.

Scott huffs. “Pfff! I’m not crying. I’m Ant-Man.”

Cassie grimaces and shakes her head. “Never say that, Dad. Just…no.”

He rolls his eyes and ushers her out of his room. As they’re getting their stuff, three knocks sound off their door.

“Oh, man. See, Dad. I told you,” she hisses in frustration.

“Listen, Peanut. I got a bit of candy just in case. We’ll just give it to them and leave as we do so. You can get the door. I’ll get the sweets.”

He tries to run in his ridiculous robes to the kitchen. He starts looking for the bags he bought.

He's crouching looking inside the lower cabinet when he hears Cassie scream at the top of her lungs. His head bumps into the top of the island and then he blindly runs across the living room toward the door, falling unceremoniously on his face.

“Cassie!”

Then giggles reach him and he lifts his head up to see his daughter standing between a concerned Captain America and a smirking Winter Soldier.

_What the fuck!_

It’s been a year since Scott had last seen them. Last time they were here was when Barnes crashed at their place. He never got to come back for a sleepover as he promised Cassie. Missions hindered them everytime. He had apologized several times to her that Scott felt sorry for him.

Looking at them now, he's not sure they're here for another apology. But he's happy to see them nonetheless.

Scott tries to get up and is so glad the beard is covering his reddening cheeks. Steve, himself, comes to help him up.

“I’m okay, Cap.” And he tries twice, before getting up, breathing loudly.

“Dad, you okay?” Cassie asks, concerned again.

“Yeah, Peanut. You scared the sh—you scared me baby.”

She covers her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t help it. Look who’s here.”

“I can see them. I can totally see them.” He puts his hands on his hips and lets out a breath.

"How are you Scott?" Steve asks kindly as he goes for a hug.

Scott is surprised but returns the hug.

"Good. Good. Great even...Uh...What brings you guys here? Long time no see. Are you on a mission?” Then he freezes. “You need help?”

“Since when did we need your help Lang?” Barnes asks, his hands circling around a giggling Cassie as she looks up at him. He winks at her.

Scott is a bit thrown off seeing his daughter with the Winter Soldier in his full gear. At the same time, he loves that she doesn’t even bat an eye at the metal plates whirring beside her ear and draped over her shoulders.

“Bucky…” Steve warns amusedly.

“You know, Barnes, it's getting really old." He points at him, smirking. "I know you like me, but I could give you a list of the times—“

“We’re going as ourselves,” Barnes interrupts, totally off the subject.

_As always._

Scott looks between the two.

_Oh._

They must be joking. So, he looks Steve way for confirmation.

Steve rubs the back of his neck, blushing. “Yeah, we thought it would be a laugh ‘cause no one would think we’d ever go out trick-or-treating.”

Scott nods slowly. He squints and points at them both. “Yeah, like it’s hard to recognize you two,” he adds sarcastically.

“Hey!” Barnes points at his eyes. “I don’t wear this, so they won’t believe it’s me.”

“An eyeliner?” Scott asks.

“It’s war paint, Lang. War paint!” Barnes looks upset and squeezes Cassie's shoulders. “Tell him, Cassie.”

“Yeah, Dad," she replies as she holds on to Barnes's hands on her shoulders. "That’s not what an eyeliner looks like. It doesn't work like that.”

Scott rolls his eyes then turns to Steve. “You…people won’t have a problem knowing who you are with these…”

And he goes and grips Steve’s shoulders then pats them. “Yup…still…fit. How do—“

A growl interrupts him. He turns and realizes it’s coming from Barnes.

And if looks could kill.

“Scott Lang,” Barnes says through gritted teeth. “Remember our first meeting?”

Scott gulps and steps away. “Yes. It was memorable.”

“It still holds true by the way. What I said to you.”

Scott nods. “Aha. Sure…Right.”

Cassie looks between all three and looks up at Barnes. “What did you say to him?”

Barnes suddenly looks down at her, smiles genuinely as if he didn’t just threaten her father. “Nevermind that. I think from now on we’ll use your help on our missions.”

“Really?” Cassie lights up.

“Of course. You’re Hermione Granger." And he twirls her around, her robes flying making her giggle. "We could use a spell or two.”

She chuckles. “You’re funny, Bucky."

 _How was that funny?_ Scott thinks grimly.

“And what are you supposed to be Lang?” Barnes asks him with a straight face.

Scott huffs a laugh and points at him. “Good one. I miss you, you know.”

He honestly does miss the guy. And his grim sense of humor.

Barnes doesn’t smile. “No, seriously. Who are you?”

“Duh. Professor Dumbledore.”

Barnes looks up as if trying to remember. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Steve laughs slightly. “Bucky, you know who professor Dumbledore is. You love those books and you made me watch all the movies. Twice.”

“Nope." Bucky shakes his head. "Never heard of him.”

Scott interrupts, irritated. “So you know Hermione Granger and not the greatest wizard of all. The headmaster of Hogwarts himself.”

“I know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…but not _that_.” And points at Scott’s costume.

Cassie laughs. “He’s messing with you, Dad.”

Scott throws his hands up in despair. “I know. But why can’t you just admit it?”

“Hmm…The only professor I know is Snape. Who’s awesome by the way.”

Scott hangs his head low. “Of course you’d like him.”

Then Cassie runs off to the kitchen and Scott turns to Steve. “I’m afraid Cap that people will definitely know it’s you.”

“No, because I'm not carrying my shield. I'll be wearing sunglasses. Plus, I’ll be smiling and acting goofy,” he answers with a serious tone of voice. The expression on his face is so serious Scott doesn't know how to argue back.

Break the news to him that he is still definitely Captain America.

“Umm…”

“Stevie. I told you,” and Barnes pushes Scott away from Steve and stands too close to his boyfriend. He uses his fingers to lift Steve’s lips up. “Smile, okay? We’re here to have fun.”

Then his hands rub Steve’s arms up and down. He whispers, “This could be a practice, you know? For when we have our own…”

Scott is baffled by the change in Barnes's voice. The vulnerability. And the look on Steve's face is heartbreaking.

“Okay,” Steve says softly then leans a bit to kiss Barnes.

The exchange tugs at Scott's heartstrings, and he clears his throat, turning around to give them a moment.

Thankfully, Cassie comes running back. Two lollipops and two chocolate bars in her hands. “Here are your treats, guys.”

Steve takes his share from her. “Thanks, Cassie. That’s very kind of you.”

Bucky doesn’t take his immediately and instead says, “What if I want to _trick_?”

Scott rolls his eyes again as does his daughter. He takes the sweets from her, and shoves them in Barnes's hands.

Barnes genuinely laughs and Scott smiles triumphantly.

_I did that._

That still doesn't stop him from pushing all three outside the door. "Okay, we need to hurry up. Hope will kill me. Plus, my ex and her husband want us to stop by."

Barnes has already walked ahead with his arm around Cassie. He hears him tell her, "I think I'll trick the neighbors. I don't want candy, you know."

"No, Bucky. You can't," she says through giggles.

"Buy I'm really good at tricking," Barnes whines.

Scott shakes his head at them as he locks the door to his apartment. He turns around and almost bumps into Steve.

"Oh, sorry."

"Thanks."

Scott fixes the glasses on his face and the hat. "For what?"

Steve tilts his head toward Barnes and Cassie who are already descending the stairs. "He's been dying for this day to come. Tell you a secret?"

Scott just nods, eyes scanning for the other two. They're already out of the building.

"Bucky's been wanting to show off...you know, his full gear and all. He wants to impress Cassie. That's why he insisted we go like this. Wearing our suits. He didn't wanna wear a costume."

Scott gulps, heart breaking for the guy. His shoulders droop. He pulls the beard down. "Man, he didn't have to. She loves him anyway. Worships him probably."

Steve laughs a bit, wringing his fingers. "Yeah, well...that's Bucky."

Putting on his beard again, Scott pats Steve's back as he guides him down the stairs. "Don't worry about it. It's a pleasure to have you guys here again. Plus, how many times are you gonna meet a powerful wizard, huh?"

They both laugh and when they're out of the building, they see that Barnes and Cassie are waiting for them. Barnes crouching down, tying Cassie's shoelaces.

The scene warms Scott's heart. He says to Steve, "You should spend the whole day with us."

"Oh, no. We shouldn't-"

Scott turns to him. "I insist."

Steve nods. "I'm grateful."

Scott jogs toward them and asks excitedly, "You ready gang?"

"Yup!" Cassie answers, holding Barnes's hand.

"Let's go trick people," Barnes says loudly.

All three yell at him.

"Bucky!"

He lets out a long breath. "Fine. There's always next year."

Scott smiles.

_I can't believe that I'm actually looking forward to it._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.


End file.
